A Baby is a blessing Raven
by Karmin-Korn
Summary: A baby is a blessing Raven. Yea a regular baby but what about a human-vampire baby hybrid? R&R :D I do not own Vampire Kisses :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses, only Ellen Schreiber does, and i am not Ellen Schreiber so therefore do not own Vampire Kisses :D**

"Please." I whispered in my vampire boyfriend Alexander's ear.

"No Raven." He replied and rolled over facing the other side of his coffin.

I made a pouty face, "Why not?"

"Because it's not safe." He replied turning over to face me again.

We were in the secret enclosed space of his attic room in his secret coffin where he spent his day sleeping, so every time he moved you could tell it was uncomfortable.

To catch you up, no were not talking about changing me into a vampire were talking about something more… relationship wise. If you don't know what I mean then stop reading this story and go get a nice book about how babies are made ok, cause most likely your going to need it some point in your life.

I pouted more, "Please, with rare steak on top?"

"Raven..." He sighed and kissed me making butterflies surge all the way to my toes. I wrapped my arms around him in the small-enclosed space and kissed him back with all the lust I could.

"Only tonight." He whispered when we broke apart and kissed me again. I smiled against his lips and I could feel him smile back.

* * *

"I love you..." I whispered and rested my head on Alexander's bare chest.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed my head, his arm wrapped around my naked waist. I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep when I heard Alexander barely whisper, "How was it?"

I smiled my eyes still closed, "Amazing..." And it was, the closest I've ever felt to him. The way he called my name and how he kissed me... It was like heaven.

"Good." He whispered and started stroking my black hair. "Cause I might of lied when I said only tonight."

I smiled and fell asleep.

**2 weeks later **

This can't be happening. It's impossible. A mistake.

"C'mon hurry up..." I mumbled at the pregnancy test in my hands. The third one I've taken this morning, yea one minute results my butt.

I was pacing back and forth in my bathroom waiting for the stupid test to load. I looked at myself in the mirror, my black hair was stuck to my face from sweat and my usual pale white face looked green from throwing up all morning.

"Raven I'm leaving for work." My mom called into the door, "Call if you need anything."

I couldn't reply because I was throwing up again and it wasn't from the stomach bug.

The test was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

"Hey Becky." I said from my spot on the couch as she walked through  
the door.

It was about 2:30 so I have about 4 hours before I have to face  
Alexander.

Great.

"Hey Raven." She replied plopping into the chair, "What excuse do you  
have this time for missing school?" She said and I smiled at her, she  
knew me so well.

"Stomach bug." I replied, it was an excuse but not for school.

She rolled her eyes and smiled pulling out her ringing cell, when she was done talking to Matt no doubt she looked up at me "I've got to go meet Matt, I'll cya tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded feeling that wonderful feeling you feel when you're nervous in my tummy once again.

But honestly I don't even know if I'll make it to sunset. God this kid wasn't even born yet and it was annoying me!

Alexander I'm pregnant... Alexander are you ready to be a father?

I was thinking of what to say to my vampire boyfriend as I walked slowly to the mansion usually I'm excited to go to the mansion, especially since our stolen night in his coffin but tonight I was dreading it, the sun was just starting to go down. I walked past the graveyard and my stomach clenched, there's another one of our um… spots I guess you could call it.

Why did I have to be so stupid? I yelled at myself in my head kicking the side walk angrily.

A voice broke into my thoughts, "On your way to your monster, monster girl?"

I turned to face the soccer snob in his car, "How's it any business to you?" I said through clenched teeth.

I could see him shrug through the window, "Want a ride?"

"Hmm, walk a block, or get in a car with you for a minute." I said crossing my arms and turning back walking up the sidewalk again, "I think you know what path I choose." I called and he drove keeping a steady pace with my walking in his car.

Those were the worse five minutes of my life, Trevor following me to the mansion.

When I reached the gate I ran through turned around and stuck my tongue out at Trevor, then headed up to the door. Usually I would walk right in feeling at home, but tonight I decided to knock.

I knocked effortlessly hoping Jameson wouldn't hear me, but he did.

"Miss Raven." He said holding the door for me to come in, "Alexander's getting ready."

I smiled nervously at him as he walked to the kitchen.

Once he was gone I put a hand on my belly, "Mommy can do this…" I mumbled so nobody else could here. To tell you the truth I was getting kind of attached to the idea of having a little Alexander growing inside me.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and removed my hand from my belly.

Alexander came down wearing black skinny jeans and a black three days grace t-shirt, "Hey beautiful." He whispered taking my hands and pulling me towards him. He's always so sweet…

I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest, "Alexander…" I whispered and swallowed.

"Yeah?" He replied kissing my head.

Come on Raven, don't chicken out now! I forced myself out of his arms and looked up into his dark eyes, "I'm pregnant." I said in a quiet voice, not breaking the dam of tears at all.

"What?" He said again raising an eyebrow.

Please don't hate me… "I'm pregnant." I said a little louder, this time the dam did break and I had tears running down my face by the bucket load.

I looked at Alexander through my blurry eyes and I could tell I looked a mess, but Alexander didn't freak out.

In fact he did the exact opposite, he took my arms, pulled me to him, and held me tight whispering soothing words in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed (: Here's the next chapter ;D**

* * *

I cuddled into Alexander's side on the couch, my tear fest was over and now I just wanted to be comforted by my boyfriend.

Alexander stroked my hair and put his hand on my belly, "So your really pregnant?" He asked when I looked up at him.

I put my hand over his, "Yeah..." I mumbled burying my face in his shirt.

"I bet it's a girl." He whispered in my ear.

"No way, it's gonna be a mini Alexander." I said through his shirt.

"Nope." He whispered back kissed my head.

A thought occurred to me, "What if it is just like you?" I asked referring to being a vampire.

Alexander stiffened, but stayed silent, "I was just wondering.." I started.

"No it's ok, I understand why you would ask something like that, I mean your going to be carrying her." He replied and I relaxed a little.

"You mean him." I replied looking into his eyes and he smiled.

"I'm just sorry I'm the reason you have to go through this…" He said rubbing slow circles around my belly making me want to sleep.

I propped my elbows on his chest, grabbed his face in my hands, and kissed him. "I love you..." I whispered in his ear when we broke apart. "And I'll do anything for you, no matter what it is."

"I love you too." He whispered and started rubbing my belly again,

"And her." He grinned.

"You mean him." I said grinning back.

* * *

**Back at the Madison house.**

"Raven." I heard my mom say shaking me awake, must of fallen asleep watching the munsters. "Raven, Alexander's here." She said again.

Alexander. I shot up from the couch and looked at the dark figure standing by the doorway. It had been exactly two weeks since I told Alexander about the baby and tonight was the night we were telling my parents…

Alexander was sporting black skinny jeans with a black silk button down. He honestly never looked that sexy, except for maybe that one night... Don't think about it Raven.

I gave him a small smile and went over to hug him.

"So nice to see you again Alexander." My mom said smiling, "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes." She called over her shoulder walking to the kitchen.

"Were really gonna do this?" I asked in Alexander's arms.

He looked down at me, being several feet taller, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He replied his dark eyes seeping into mine.

I just held onto him tighter.

* * *

"Was dinner ok Alexander?" My mother asked cutting a slice of pie for each of us.

"It was wonderful." Alexander replied taking a bite of pie making my mom smile.

I smiled nervously at Alexander who sent me a reassuring glance from across the table, "Mrs. Madison, Raven and I would like to talk to you about something."

Alexander started and I gripped the edge of the table, Please don't throw up... Damn these baby emotions.

Alexander looked from her to Billy-boy and Billy took his pie and ran up to his room.

When it remained silent for a while my dad spoke up. "Spit it out Raven, Did you lose something and need money to pay for it? Break something? Vandalize property?"

"Not exactly..." I mumbled hiding my face with my hair. I did lose something, my virginity. My V-card, the big no-no.

"Raven." My mom stated and I looked up into her knowing eyes, "Are you pregnant?" She asked, her face grave.

I nodded my head, wishing to just disappear right there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's short but it's the convo on what happened ._.**

I looked over at my dad who was staring at me like I was from another planet, "Your what?" He yelled getting up from the table throwing his pie down.

"Hon-" My mom started but my dad cut her off.

"No, she's not getting out of this, not this time." He yelled more.

"Mr. Madison, please calm down." Alexander said, which was a big mistake.

"And you!" He said turning to him, "You did this to her, your the reason she's carrying your bastard!"

"Dad, stop!" I blurted standing up out of my chair to meet his eyes, "Just, stop."

"Raven... How could you?" He said staring at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I replied.

"A baby is a blessing Raven." My mom said speaking up and I grimanced. "I'll schedule some doctor appointments."

"That won't be neccessary." Alexander said, "I have a doctor for her, my doctor." He said again.

"Oh, well thank you Alexander."

"And one more thing." He said and I gave him a quizzical look, what else? "I would like Raven to move in with me up at the mansion when the baby comes." He said his dark eyes meeting mine, and I knew he was more asking me then my parents.

I stared at him blankly, "No." My dad said.

"Well, we'll discuss that later." My mom said again smiling kindly at Alexander, "I think you'd better go now Alexander." She said tightening her jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short again, I'm sorry DX But I was thinking the next chapter would be the doctors appointment, her telling people and stuff, and then it would go by in months? What'cha think? R&R ~Karmin**

* * *

The familar sound of Becky's truck horn honked loudly, and I groaned covering my head with my pillow.

"Raven, get up." My dad yelled banging at the door, I just groaned louder. "Your in enough trouble, your not missing school too!" He yelled again and stomped down stairs.

The horn honked again and I flew out of bed, but thats not what got me awake, my stomach gave a huge lurch and I practically flew to the bathroom, puking my guts out, _AGAIN. _

Someone came in the bathroom but I was too busy with my obligation to notice who. Whoever it was held my hair back, and I was grateful too whats-their-face.

When I was done with the worse 10 minutes of my life, I finally noticed who was behind me all that time.

"Thanks dad." I tried to say but it came out in a croak.

He seemed to know what I was trying to say because he nodded and said, "I told your mom to tell Becky you won't be in today."

I nodded my head again, I must of looked terrible kneeling there on the bathroom floor. Caked on dark make-up, black batty boxer shorts, and a blank tank.

He walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Not long after Billy Boy started banging at the door, "Raven get out of there! I need to brush my teeh!" He yelled banging louder, "And you know maybe pee sometime today?"

I stood up slowly, rinsed my mouth out and walked slowly to my room. I lied down on my bed and stared at the wall.

How am I suppose to tell Becky? And If I do she'll surely tell Matt, then it'll get out to Trevor, then when Trevor knows the whole school will know and not only will I be a goth freak, but I'll be a whore too.

I sighed angrily and punched my black pillow, _How could I be so stupid? _

I rubbed my belly, "Mommy didn't mean it, she was just angry..." I whispered, not believing I actually was whispering to something that was the size of a pea and the shape of a lima bean.

I sighed again, 12 more hours until sunset. And my first doctor appointment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you guys go :) Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**The doctors appointment**

The pale doctor put a hand on my stomach, I drew in a sharp breath. His hands were as cold as ice.

Alexander watched from the edge of the couch, looking from me, to my belly, to the doctor, and back.

"Well it's a strong little one, but I knew seeing as you were too Alexander." He said glimpsing at Alexander, making him turn a bright pink. Vampires who blush, who knew?

"I say it's pretty healthy, now Raven do you know how our kind is delivered?" He said glancing up at me from the side of the couch.

I looked at Alexander who was biting his lip, "No, _nobody _mentioned _anything." _I said not taking my eyes of Alexander.

The doctor stood up and I pulled my shirt down, he sat down in the chair and looked at me as I sat up, "Well, I'll explain that in more detail later." He said glancing at his clipboard, "Are you planning on drinking blood during your pregnancy or going without?"

"She was going to go without." Alexander said sitting next to me.

The doctor looked at us both, "You know what could happen if she doesn't correct Alexander?"

Alexander nodded and took my hand, I'll ask him later.

"Well, I hope everything works out, I'll be back in two weeks for another check up on our little friend." He said smiling and standing up slowly. "So nice to see you again Alexander." And with that he walked out of the mansion.

I looked at Alexander, "What could happen if I don't eat what you eat?" I said furrowing my brow.

Alexander looked at me with grave eyes, "Well... You could have a miscarriage or." He said but stopped himself.

"Or?" I said standing up in front of him.

"You could die in birth." He said and rubbed his hands on his jeans.

I stared at him and he looked up, "I'll drink blood then." I said, "I've had the strangest craving for something, but now I think I know what." I said and sat in his lap.

He placed his gentle, soft lips on mine and I kissed him back deeply, "If you drink blood there's no saying when the baby will come and how the progress will be, it's safer if you don't..." He whispered softly.

"Safer? Losing the baby or losing me is safer?" I said but my mind was thinking about school and how I would explain being skinny one day and half a huge baby bump the next.

"I guess your right, I'll get Jameson to order the best blood-wine there is to offer." He said wrapping his arms around me.

I kissed him again and he kissed me back.

"Boy." I whispered when we broke apart.

He smiled and whispered, "Girl."

* * *

**School**

"Yeah it was uh.. Pretty bad stomach bug." I said to Becky walking into the front doors of the school.

"Sure you didn't want to just spend time with Alexander while he's off school?" She said and nudged me playfully making my stomach do a flip-flop.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the teachers bathroom and locked the door, "Becky it really was the stomach bug, just a different kind." I said and looked around the small bathroom, "Promise not tell anyone?" I said looking at her.

"Not even Matt?" She said looking at me.

I shook my head, "Not even Matt."

"Pretty serious?" She asked and I nodded.

I leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. My stomach was starting to lurch again, "Becky, I'm..." I started to say but then launched myself towards the toilet and threw up.

Becky held my hair up and when I was done puking my guts out in _school_, she gave me a peice of gum.

"Thanks Becky." I said and popped the peice into my mouth.

"Pregnant?" She asked picking my bag up from the floor.

I nodded and slid down the wall.

Looks like today was going to be a hard day.


	7. Chapter 7

**:D! I liked this chapter, it was very interesting to write :3 Andd what do you guys want boy or girl?**

* * *

**Later in the day**

The graveyard was silhouetted by the moonlight, in the dark night. Alexander stood proudly at his grandmothers grave, proud for what was about to come. I walked slowly down the isle, sided by small grave stones.

The walk to Alexander was only a few feet, but it felt like an eternity in my blood red wedding dress. The closer I got to him, the more unsure I was about this, I kept slowing my pace then quickining it again. Finally I was reaching my destination, vampire forever. It's what I wanted my whole life, but now it also means being bonded with Alexander forever.

I stood in front of Alexander, looking down at my feet. Or what I could see of my feet under the wedding dress.

He leaned down and kissed my neck, sending chills through my whole body, "Raven..." He whispered through his kisses, "Raven wake up." He said and the scene disapeared.

"Raven!" Someone said again but it wasn't Alexander, it was Billy.

I groaned and rolled over on the couch, "Go away."

"Ok ok." He said his voice fading out of the room, "Oh yeah Alexander called."

I shot up from the couch and grabbed my cell phone, 2 missed calls, both from Alexander and tons of texts.

I looked in the mirror that was on the wall of the living room and quickly ran my fingers through my hair. I grabbed my jacket and immeditley dropped it, grabbing my belly with both hands. It felt like everything I ever ate in my whole life was just throwing itself against my abdomen. I waited a few minutes before I opened the door back up and walked out.

**At the mansion**

I decided not to tell Alexander about the pain I had, HE was probably just kicking or something.

"How're you feeling?" Alexander asked once I was seated on the couch.

"Good." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Two romanion shakes." Jameson said standing in the door way of the parlor with a tray. Two tall glasses stood on the tray filled to the top with blood.

Jameson walked in and placed the tray on the coffee table, "Thanks Jameson." Alexander said and he walked out.

Alexander looked at me and I stared at the glasses on the tray.

"You know you don't have to." He said and I gave him the look that said, "You know I'm gonna do it anyways."

I reached for the glass that had the straw in it and took a slow, long sip. I figured it would taste like pennies, just like it did when I would lick my wounds when I fell on the playground when I was little. But when that blood touched my mouth it tasted like I had been in the desert for days and this was my first contact with water.

When I was done with just that one sip the glass was literally half full, I glanced up at Alexander and he stared back with grave eyes. I knew he didn't want me to drink blood but nothing else was satisfying enough.

I finished my glass and just as I was putting it down that feeling in my stomach came back but this time more powerful. I grimanced and dropped the glass on the floor, grabbing my belly again.

Alexander looked at me and whipped out his cell phone to call the doctor. Of course he would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your input guys, I really appreciated it ^^**

* * *

**Later**

The doctor, Doctor Harvey, put his freezing cold hands on my belly once again. He added pressure now and again making me draw in a sharp breathe. He looked up at me through his spectacles and pressed down on my lower abdomen.

"Ow." I mumbled and Alexander squeezed my hand.

The doctor removed his hands and wrote some things down on the clip board, his expression was unreadable so it was hard to tell what he was going to say. "Well everything looks good with the litte one." He said resting his elbows on his legs, "But Raven it looks like you have a Corpus Litam cyst ." He said again, when he saw both Alexander and I's blank faces he continued, "It's completely normal in the first 12 weeks of pregnancy, but since your drinking blood it should go away in a few days." He said and got up grabbing his doctor bag.

He walked towards the door and turned back, "I suggest you don't go to school until the baby is born Raven, it might draw attention and may even give the secret away that Alexander's a vampire." And with that he walked out the door with my jaw wide open.

I looked at Alexander and sat up, "I don't think it's a good idea for me to cut school, my dads mad at me enough." I said and he sat next to me.

"Not if we tell your parents I'm a vampire." He said and my jaw dropped again, he didn't even want me to know that he was a vampire and now he wants to tell my parents?

"Alexander my brother doesn't even know I'm pregnant, and you want to tell my parents that your a vampire?" I said standing up, "They probably won't even believe us!" I said and started pacing back and forth.

"They'll believe us once we show them proof." He said and grabbed my arms, pulling me into his lap.

I buried my face in my hands, "My dads going to flip Alexander..." I whispered.

"Don't worry about your dad." Alexander said, but how could I not? I still remember when me and him would stay up late watching dracula movies and eating twinkies. Alexander didn't know anything about that, and I didn't want him too.

Maybe if the baby was a girl, she would have the same relationship with Alexander as I do with my dad.

Alexander started rubbing my belly making me sleepy and I rested my head on his shoulder, "We'll tell my parents tomorrow night." I said and closed my eyes falling asleep.

**Morning**

I was awoken by the familiar honk of Becky's horn. I was in my room in my own bed and not in Alexanders arms. He must of brought me home last night.

I got up and started my morning routine, shower, make-up and getting out the door. I grabbed a tank-top and stared at my belly, my usual skinny figure was gone and a large bump replaced it.

I must of been standing there in front of my mirror longer then I thought because my mom started knocking at my door telling me Becky left.

I opened the door and stuck my head out, "I'm not going to school today." I said and closed it ignoring the protests from my mom. I sunk down and sat on my floor, rubbing the baby bump.

A faint tickling sensation followed, and I could tell the baby was kicking.

I smiled and continued rubbing my belly. Maybe telling my parents that Alexander was a vampire wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Later that day**

I was chilling by the tv, a fan blowing on my face, waiting for any texts from Alexander but I bet he was sleeping like a baby.

I was just getting into the 64th episode of the munsters, "A visit from Johann" when there was a knock at the door.

I groaned and put the bag of chips I was eating, and almost done with down on the coffee table and got out of my comfy place on the couch.

I opened the door a crack and stuck my head out making sure my belly wasn't exposed, and who was standing there? None the other then Trevor Mitchell looking as dashing as ever with his green eyes.

"Well you don't look sick." He said crossing his muscular arms, standing on my porch.

I ran my tounge over my teeth, "And you don't look like you care." I said and started closing the door but he stopped it with his foot.

"That's a little rude don't you think?" He said, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Well it's a little rude showing up here trying to get into my private life." I said and started closing the door again but he just pushed it open exposing my bursting belly. And boy did his jaw drop.

I almost laughed at his expression but before I knew it he was whipping out his cell phone, probably texting everyone in school.


	9. Chapter 9

**My computer was taken away but :D! Longest chapter yet ^_^ Love you guys ~**

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Well it's a little rude showing up here trying to get into my private life." I said and started closing the door again but he just pushed it open exposing my bursting belly. And boy did his jaw drop._

_I almost laughed at his expression but before I knew it he was whipping out his cell phone, probably texting everyone in school._

**Present time**

I tackled Trevor to the ground so fast he went through the threshold of the door and onto the porch making his phone fall from his hands and scatter towards the steps. I pinned Trevors arms down by my knees and reached for the phone trying not to lean forward to much, with Trevors face being right there.

"Well this is a little sudden." The little soccer snob leach said squirming under me. "God what have you been eating, bricks?" He snickered and I glared.

I snatched the phone up from the pavement and came to find that fortuantly the message hadn't been sent yet. I deleted the message and did something probably only I would do, I snapped the very high tech and very expensive phone in half. Well that went over like a ton of freakin' bricks.

"That phone cost more then your life Monster Girl." Trevor said practically growling. He squirmed more but my grip was solid. "

"Trevor I swear if you tell anybody, I will eat you." I said only half joking as my belly growled remembering the chips I left on the table.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He said again as I got off him.

"Seeing as I'm pregnant and eat anything in sight I say its a threat." I said and pushed him off the porch. "Please, don't tell anyone, I'm begging you. I'll buy you a new phone." I said knowing once he got back to school it'll be all over.

He sighed and said something I didn't expect to hear, "Fine, Raven I won't." And with that he headed to his very expensive daddy rich car with a broken phone in his hand.

I opened the door and got back to my Munsters.

**Trevor scene**

She's pregnant.

"I can't believe she's pregnant..." He mumbled as he pulled into the school parking lot. He went over to her house to see if she was okay, seeing as many people heard her throwing up in the school bathroom the other day.

He sighed and parked his car, as he was getting out he grabbed his soccer bag that had a get well soon card in the side pocket. He grabbed it and tore it in half. Leaving the peices of the lonely card he headed to the soccer feild to clear his head.

**Sunset**

Tonight was the night we were going to tell my parents that Alexander was a vampire. We were all invited to the mansion for dinner, everyone except billy boy who was staying at Henry's. I was wearing a black dress that hid my baby bump well, and my usual black make-up of course.

The quick ride to the mansion was silent as I knew it would be, but what suprised me was, I wasn't even thinking about telling my parents. I was thinking about the look on Trevors face when I asked him not to tell anyone, and how he kindly agreed without some snotty remark.

The stopping of the car made me jolt out of my thoughts as I bolted for the door of the mansion seeing Jameson already opening it.

I was already through the door before my parents were at the gate, I was hungry.

"There's shakes upstairs Miss Raven." Jameson whispered as I rushed by and I nodded in thanks.

I practically sprinted up those steps and spotted the two romanion shakes on the end table in the hall.

I grabbed one and sipped it slowly waiting for my gothic prince to come down from his gothic haven.

And when he finally did come down, both shakes were gone.

**Dinner **

Silence.

Jameson serving dinner.

Silence.

Forks hitting the plates.

Silence.

"So Alexander, are you ready to be a dad?" My dad asked looking at him.

"I'm as ready as any other father expecting their first child." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"So not at all?" My dad said smiling.

"Pretty much." He said turning to look at me.

I stared down at my plate of salad, yuck.

"Raven and I don't want to lay anymore suprises on you but-" He started but was cut off my mom.

"It's not twins is it?" She said wide-eyed.

I looked at her, "No mom it's not twins geez..."

Alexander laughed, "No it's not twins Mrs. Madison but Raven why don't you tell them." He said putting his napkin on his plate looking over to me again.

I glared at him, "You know how I always wanted to be a vampire." I said not taking my eyes off Alexander.

"How could we forget?" My dad said laughing some more, "You one time bit our neighbor."

I turned red remembering the day I bit Mrs. Miller. I know this is going to sound cheezy but it's exaclty how I said it, "Well I know your gonna think I'm crazy but Alexander is a vampire." I said and gave a little cough.

Both my parents started laughing, and that's when a bat started flying around the room with Alexander's seat empty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay :D**

**Continued… **

"Get that thing out of here!" My father yelled protecting my mother with his arm. He looked at where Alexander used to be and found an empty seat.

_No way! _He thought to himself looking around for the bat that was hanging in the corner.

You could practically see the disbelief in the air, and the shock in their faces.

The bat flew from the corner of the room out of the dining room and into the next room over. A moment later Alexander reappeared and I studied his face, I could tell he was planning this from the day we found out about the baby. I looked back over at my mom and dad, who were also staring at Alexander as he sat back down, putting a hand on my belly making the baby kick even more then it already was.

"Mom, dad, Alexander is a vampire, and our baby is a vampire hybrid." I said in a matter of fact way.

**Three Days Later**

Billy stared at amazement at my growing belly, it was now the size of a what would be a six month old.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" He said staring up at me through his glasses, "A real uncle?"

My mom laughed, she was still a little shaken up about what happened a few nights ago, and I could tell she was still convinced it was still a dream. But as my belly grew bigger, she started warming up to the idea.

She even bought me baby clothes that said _Mummy's Little Vampire. _I know, kind of lame.

"How'd you manage to hide it that long?" Billy-Boy asked, and I looked down at him from my position on the couch in a questionable way, "Well you look about 6-8 months…" He mumbled staring at my belly again.

"I'm Raven."

**Trevor Scene**

Trevor stared at his ceiling, where a poster of Andres Iniesta hung. He threw his soccer ball up in the air and caught it again. He had been doing this for about an hour, not wanting to come out.

Suddenly he hurled the soccer ball at the wall, it colliding with a big bang. He sat up and stared at his hands.

_These hands should be holding Raven. _He thought, a familiar pain in his chest came to him as he thought of her face. He had covered the painting he bought with a bed sheet after that day he found out she was pregnant. She hadn't been to school since, and he knew why, but was forbidden to tell anyone. But he didn't want to tell anyone, he saw how scared she looked when he was at her house, she actually said please.

He lied back down on his bed wishing Raven was lying right beside him. He knew what he had to do, and that was to confront the father of that bastard child, no not bastard, Raven was his mother and therefore that child could never be a bastard, it had some demonic angel blood from his beautiful mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm gonna be wrapping this story up pretty soon, probably in about 2 more chapters, thanks so much for the reviews ^^ love karmin~**

* * *

Trevor knocked at the mansion door, the midday sun shining brightly onto him, he was hoping for Alexander himself to answer but instead got the old man.

"Uh hi." Trevor said clearing his throat, "I was looking for Alexander."

"He's not in at the moment, would you like me to tell him you stopped by?" He said then glanced behind him, "Miss Raven!" He said making Trevor turn around to find a very pregnant version of monster girl, "Your lunch is in the parlor and there is some DVDs there as well." He said urging her inside but she wouldn't move, she just kept staring at Trevor.

"Hey Monster Girl, I didn't realize you would be here." He said to her nodding his head in a casual way trying to ignore her gigantic growing belly.

"I could say the same thing to you..." She mumbled looking at her feet, if she could even see her feet he didn't know, "What are you doing here?" She shot her cold looking eyes at him.

"I uh..." He said clearing his throat again, "Was in the neighbor hood, y'know."

She stared at him her eyes softening as if she understood exactly what he was feeling, although he knew that was impossible, "Jameson, maybe Trevor can join me for lunch and a movie?"

Trevor's eyebrows went up in surprise and looked at the old man who was giving him a funny look, "Very well Miss Raven... I will make some stew for him as well." And with that he held the door open for Trevor and Raven to walk through.

**Ravens POV**

Alexander decided the baby needed plenty of nutrients throughout the day so he wanted me to come over for lunch and dinner everyday. The doctor told us it wouldn't be long now, a week maybe two until the baby arrives, and Alexander was getting just as excited as I was nervous.

When I arrived at the mansion I was wearing my usual black aquire, and Trevor was wearing his normal soccer clothes. My heart pounded in my chest, Trevor? What the hell was he doing here?

"Miss Raven!" Jameson called but I could barely hear what he was saying, my eyes were on Trevor. Did he come to talk to Alexander, or did he come looking for me? Why would he want to talk to Alexander, or even ME for that matter.

Trevors voice broke me from my thoughts, "Hey Monster Girl, I didn't realize you would be here." He said and I almost cringed in the non-snobby tone of his voice, pathetic i know.

"I could say the same thing to you." I said in a no emotion voice, but that didn't stay long because I practically shouted at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I uh... Was in the neighbor hood, y'know."

No, I don't know. I looked at Trevor, if I didn't know him so well he would of looked like an Angel of Sunlight by the way the sun made his hair shine and his face glow, I found myself saying, "Jameson, maybe Trevor can join me for lunch and a movie?" I saw his mouth twitch into a small smile as he stepped inside the manor.

**Later**

When we first entered the house, I downed my shake quickly and handed it to Jameson making sure Trevor didn't see the blood capsules floating around in the glass.

That was about four hours ago, and he was still here. We were just watching a movie, a kind of movie I wouldn't think Trevor would be into but surprisingly he seemed pretty interested with his elbow resting on the arm of the couch and his head in his hand. Well some what interested.

I, myself was lying on the couch my feet outstretched just so my feet were barely touching his legs. "So why did you come here Trevor?" I said pausing the movie.

He turned his head to look at me with his green eyes, "I wanted to talk to Alexander."

I scrunched my nose up and rested my hand on my belly, "Why?" I said feeling the baby kick at whatever I was smelling.

He shrugged, "I don't know." Very helpful Trevor, very helpful. I noticed he was looking at my belly, "Boy or Girl?" He asked and I nearly choked on air, why the hell would he care?

"Boy, hopefully." I said and unpaused the movie. I didn't notice Trevors hand until it was upon my stomach, his touch was very gentle like he was afraid the slightest pressure would wound what was inside. I looked at him like he was from another planet, but I didn't smack his hand away. And that was when Alexander walked in his pajamas still on him and a full stick up bed head, his eyes were angry and unreadable as his jaw tensed.

Fuck.


	12. Chapter 12

**I noticed I never gave the doctor a name, or maybe I did but anyways it's Doctor Renalds now :D Next chapter is the last one, might make a sequal though, dunno.**

* * *

"Get your hand off my baby." Alexander said casually, but you could see his jaw tighten and the anger in his eyes.

Trevor already had retreated his hand as soon his eyes met with Alexanders, "Sorry... I.." He mumbled and stood up going to leave the room but Alexander put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're trying to do, you're not taking my family away from me." Alexander practically growled pushing him towards the door.

"I wasn't trying to, and besides you and me both know if your girlfriend wasn't a slut and got pregnant you would of left her long ago." Trevor replied, clearly angry and walked out of the parlor.  
I sat up and looked at Alexander who had turned back to me, I winced as soon as I heard the door slam.

"What is wrong with you?" He was yelling, I don't know if you can imagine a guy yelling at his pregnant girlfriend, or maybe you can if you've ever watched 16 and pregnant but anyways...

"What is going on in here?" Jameson said walking into the room wiping his hands on a dish rag.

Alexander left my eyes for a moment to give the death glare at Jameson making me a little pissed off honestly. I put a hand on my large stomach, at first I thought the baby was just kicking when this pain started an hour ago. I mean that's what it felt like anyway, but now it felt like it was rolling around INSIDE me. Now, I don't know if you've ever given birth to a vampire baby, but I'm sure as hell that it's worse than human birth.

I held my breathe too busy focused on the pain to hear what Alexander was saying.

Eventually the pain ceased a little and I could breathe again, "Raven! Are you listening to me?" I looked up into his dark eyes and glared at him but as soon as I opened my mouth to say something the pain came back 10 times worse.

I grasped my stomach with my hands and bent forward a little, "Ow." I said but it came out in more of a gasp.

"Raven?" I heard Alexander say, when I didn't answer he got on his knees beside me grabbing one of my hands, "Jameson call the doctor." For a second I thought of Doctor Who,_ I'm the doctor_, but then the pain returned and I cried out squeezing Alexanders hand.

"Make it go away..." I mumbled as Alexander helped me lie back, eventually I blacked out.

**Third Person**

Raven?" Alexander said looking at his girlfriends unnaturally white face, it was usually white just not this white, "Raven?" He said again still without an answer.

"Alexander." Doctor Renalds said kneeling next to the couch, "What happened?" His hands were now on Ravens stomach, his eyes focused on Alexanders face.

"I.. Don't know." He replied truthfully wondering how the doctor got there so fast, "She just started..." Alexander ran a hand through his hair.

"The baby has broken the amniotic sack." He said interrupting Alexander, "The baby is going to be born tonight." With that he cut Ravens pants off with scissors and got ready for delivery.

**2 hours later**

The birth was bloody and bloody. Very bloody. Doctor Renalds said that Raven would awaken in a few hours. Although Alexander was worried about his girlfriend, he was more focused on the baby in his arms.

The baby was wrapped in a old blanket, looking up at Alexander with wide eyes not making a sound.

The doctor, taking this as his note to leave left the room. Alexander didn't even notice, he just kept staring at his baby in his arms.

The baby had his eyes, and his dark hair, but if you were to ask Alexander what made him fall in love with this little baby even more than he already did, was the fact that he had Ravens little nose.

Alexander leaned down and kissed his babies nose, the nose that reminded him of Raven.

They made one beautiful little boy.


	13. Chapter 13

** And heres the last chapter :) Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Ravens POV**

I was aware of something soft behind my head, and I was also aware of the excruciating pain in my stomach. My hand immediately flew to my tummy, my fingers felt something sticky that I later found out was blood, but what really worried be was the baby bump was no longer there. My eyes flew open to the lights in the parlor, making me squint.

"Alexander?" I said hoarsely not being able to move the pain was that bad.

"Raven." Alexander replied from somewhere behind me, walking into view he grabbed my hand as he kneeled down next to me. There was a little grin on his face that I wanted to smack off, did he not realize I didn't have a pregnant belly anymore? "How are you feeling?" He asked, his familiar brown eyes serious.

"Baby..." I didn't know why but everything was jumbled in my brain and the only thing that kept me from passing out again was my worrying about my child.

"He's fine." Alexander replied smiling like a new father should, "Your fine, our families fine."

I know this sounds bad but, those words put me to sleep but not in a "Your boring me," way in a "lay your worries to rest way." If that even makes sense.

* * *

I must have been out for the rest of the night because when I awoke Jameson was there cleaning the parlor and daylight was shining through the windows. I felt better than I had last night, and I really couldn't wait to see my son.

"Good morning Jameson." I said sitting up, blood rushed to my head making me feel dizzy but I pushed the pain to the side and focused on what he was holding in one of his arms while the other one was busy dusting off an end table. A little bundle of black blanket was in the crook of his arm.

Jameson turned to me, "Miss Raven." He said smiling a little and looking at the bundle, "Glad you could join me and this handsome young man for breakfast." My stomach lurched, I was starving, but not for blood surprisingly, but for pizza. Pizza... one of my favorite foods that made me get sick during my pregnancy.

I look at the bundle and Jameson nodded, walking over and handing me the cutest, most handsome baby I've ever seen. He had dark eyes just like Alexanders that were straight up at me with the same intensity of his fathers. A little cowlick of black hair was standing up on his little head, and two barely visible teeth were showing in his agape little mouth. I smiled down at him making him make a gasping noise.

I kissed his head, "Your name is Jason." I said quietly into his ear, "Jason Alexander Sterling." I mumbled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Sunset**

I could hear the shower going and knew Alexander was awake, I continued to hold my now asleep baby.

Jason made a noise and I kissed his head rocking him a little. He knew his daddy was up.

Alexander came down the stairs and saw me, he smiled, I smiled, you catch my drift. He sat next to me on the parlor couch, which I have been lying on all day except for when I took a bath in one of the old bathtubs. I handed Jason to him and he smiled his brilliant smile flashing his fangs at me.

"What are we gonna name him?" He whispered not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Jason." I said, stroking the baby's hair who's eyes were now wide open. "Jason Alexander Sterling."

"Perfect." He said. Told you so.

I fell asleep soon after with Jason sleeping in a crib next to the couch. We had to feed him blood in bottles but I didn't mind, as long as he was healthy and strong like his daddy.

* * *

**The following months**

The following months my life turned almost back to normal, I went back to school, Jason grew at normal human speed (which I was way thankful for), Trevor and I got back into our old habits, my mom became the spoiling grandma, and Alexander proposed.

Yeah, Alexander proposed. Of course I said yes and that ring slid onto my finger. Of course Alexander wants to wait until I'm out of high school.

"Mama." Jason said crawling on the floor of my bedroom, I was trying to do my homework.

"What is it baby?" I said looking up at his dark brown eyes, "Are you hungry?" Jason could eat human food if he wanted, he had to when he was around people that didn't know Alexander was a vampire, like Billy Boy. But he preferred blood.

At the mention of food his eyes got wide and he stopped crawling looking up at me expectantly. I sighed and headed for my mini-fridge handing him a sippy cup of dark, red liquid. Just another teen mom, a teen mom with a vampire baby and a vampire fiance. But I loved every minute of it.

* * *

**The End :) Sequel? Of Jason growing up? :D **


End file.
